Hug Me
by Daiya
Summary: OS 01x02 Songfic sur une chanson de Tryo. Pas de haine, de tristesse ni de souffrance. Juste de l'amour.


**Auteur : Daiya**

**Titre : Hug me**

**Origine : GW**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les emprunter **

**Genre : One-shot, PWP, Yaoi, semi-POV d'Heero (c'est à dire pas de " je " mais scène vu que par ses yeux), song-fic, et lemon qui tient plus de la lime que d'autre chose**

**Couple : Alors là ! Je me pose encore la question ! Je ne vois vraiment pas ! A votre avis !**

**Note : La chanson s'appelle Serre-moi (d'où le titre) et elle est du groupe Tryo. C'est une chanson magnifique (enfin moi je trouve lol).**

**J'ai écrit cette fic il y a très longtemps. Je me décide enfin à la publier lol. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.**

**Merci à toute les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews pour Si tu la veux Potter et Péché au goût de passion. Je vous répondrai bientôt.**

**Hug me**

Heero sent quelque chose lui caresser le visage.

Non, à bien y réfléchir, cela tient plus du coup de langue que d'autre chose.

Il sent alors ce " mouillé " s'arrêter sur sa bouche.

- Hummm... ronronne-t-il.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux et rencontre une mer violine qui le regarde avec amour.

**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

Heero relève légèrement la tête et capture les lèvres de l'américain.

Ses lèvres au doux goût sucré.

- Bonjour Heero, murmure-t-il.

**Viens mon ange retracer le ciel**

- Bonjour mon ange, chuchote-t-il en retour.

Celui-ci esquisse un sourire adorable.

Tenshi...

Oui, il est un véritable ange...

**J'irai crucifier ton corps **

**Pourrai-je dépunaiser tes ailes**

Avec ses longs cheveux l'entourant de leur halot de lumière.

Un ange.

Son ange...

Duo s'approche de lui.

Dépose sur sa bouche un baiser qui devient vite passionné.

**Embrasser...**

Heero saisit alors entre ses dents la délicate chair de ses lèvres et la mordille avec tendresse et passion mêlées.

**Te mordre en même tant**

Le feu commence à se consumer en eux.

Cette même chaleur qui les a emmenés le soir précédent aux rivages de l'amour.

Heero pose ses mains sur les épaules nues de l'américain, lui intimant de se rapprocher.

Ses doigts de crispent sur le dos de son amant tandis que ce dernier approfondit leur baiser.

**Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant**

Puis, d'un mouvement de bassin, Duo roule sur le côté et tourne le dos au japonais, l'ignorant sans raison.

Heero reste quelques instants dans sa position allongée le temps de reprendre son souffle avant de s'approcher de l'américain.

- Duo ? appelle-t-il d'une voix pleine de désir, d'inquiétude et de frustration mélangés.

L'intéressé ne prononce pas le moindre mot, ne fait pas le moindre geste.

**Te supplier de me revenir**

- Duo ? retente-t-il.

Il sort alors du lit, vaincu.

**Et tout faire oh tout, pour te voir partir**

Une main saisit alors son bras.

Il tourne la tête, indécis.

Un sourire espiègle, une prière dans le regard.

**Eh viens, emmène-moi là-bas**

Heero remonte sur le lit, le regard perdu dans celui de Duo.

Il sent sa main qui descend, qui enlace la sienne.

**Donne-moi la main que je ne la prenne pas**

Le sourire de son ange change de registre, son visage se fait plus grave.

**Écorche mes ailes**

Leurs regards, leurs doigts noués, tout cela leur montre la puissance de leurs sentiments.

Duo prend alors avec langueur les lèvres de son compagnon, y dépose un baiser léger, aérien, et Heero se sent transporter de bonheur.

**Envole-moi**

Les deux garçons s'allongent l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs bouches toujours soudées, leurs mains encore nouées.

**Et laisse-toi tranquille à la fois**

Ils se rapprochent doucement, mêlent leurs jambes... leurs bras...

**Mille fois entrelaçons-nous**

...leurs corps...

**Et laçons nous même en dessous**

... leurs âmes...

- **Serre moi encore, serre moi**, murmure Duo, **jusqu'à étouffer de toi**.

Alors Heero le prend contre lui, emmêle son corps au sien et l'entoure avec amour dans ses bras.

Il plonge ses doigts dans les cheveux de son ange, ferme les yeux et savoure cette sensation de plénitude.

Il dépose sur le visage de Duo une pluie de petits baisers

**De papillons, de fleurs en fleurs**

Et accompagne son gestes de douces caresses.

L'américain accroche à lui son regard et Heero lit dans ses yeux une tendresse inégalable.

**D'amour en amour de cœur**

Heero sent alors son cœur se transporter de joie.

Plus rien ne peut enlever ces liens qui l'unissent à Duo.

Ni la guerre, ni Oz... personne.

Il n'a plus qu'une étincelle dans son cœur.

Une seule.

**Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile**

Les autres peuvent se combattre, se haïr, se tuer en ce moment.

**Ou ceux qui brûlent leurs voiles**

Plus rien ne lui importe à part le sourire et la beauté céleste de Duo.

Une larme coule sur sa joue.

Lui, le soldat parfait, pleure.

Il pleure face à ce bonheur qui lui appartient, qu'on lui a accordé.

Qu'IL lui a accordé.

**J'aime tes larmes quand tu aimes**

- Boys don't cry, lui souffle l'américain avec douceur.

Il s'approche et cueille avec amour entre ses lèvres les perles salées.

Heero frissonne face à cette caresse.

**La sueur, le sang**

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à cela, pas maintenant.

Pour une fois de sa vie il voulait rayer de sa tête le mot mission, le mot guerre...

Il ne veut qu'une seule chose : Duo.

**Rendons-nous amants**

Il veut Duo maintenant et pour toujours, ne faire qu'un avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Que leurs corps s'unissent, que leurs âmes fusionnent.

**Qui se passionnent qui se saignent**

Il prend le menton de Duo dans sa main et le force à le regarder.

- Tu es si beau, lui chuchote-t-il

Son ange maudit, son dieu de la Mort lui adresse un sourire adorable, tandis que ses yeux se teintent de joie.

**J'aime quand mon écorché est vivant**

Il se souvient encore de cette journée précédente, ce jour remplit de peur qui est à l'origine de tout ce qu'il vit en cet instant.

**Je ne donne pas long feu**

Cet mission sanglante qui avait faillit lui voler son ange. Il n'avait jamais autant haït la guerre que ce jour.

**A nos tragédies**

Il avait eut si peur de le perdre.

Qu'il le quitte sans savoir.

**A nos adieux**

Il s'était accroupit à côté du corps sans mouvement de son coéquipier, de celui qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Son cœur lui faisait mal à en mourir, il tremblait de tout son corps.

Il avait approché sa tête de l'oreille de l'américain et lui avait murmuré avec désespoir :

- **Reviens moi, reviens moi. Tu partiras mieux comme ça**.

Et là, le miracle avait eut lieu.

Duo s'était mit à tousser, puis avait ouvert les yeux sur un Heero paniqué et au bord des larmes.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la lueur qui était née dans les yeux de l'américain lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu.

- Hee-chan... avait-il soufflé avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Toutes ces disputes qu'ils avaient eu avant, symbole de leur attachement mutuel.

**A force de se tordre**

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris dès le début ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas prit conscience que cette chaleur qui lui réchauffait le cœur venait de son sourire ?

Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de le détester ?

**On en finirait par se mordre**

Il s'était menti à lui même.

Il avait tenter d'enfouir ses sentiments au fond de lui, barricadés par ses peurs.

Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cela, ça lui était interdit.

Il se disait :

**A quoi bon se reconstruire**

**Quand on est adepte du pire**

Il lui avait fallut presque le perdre pour réaliser à quel point il tenait à lui.

Que sans Duo il n'était qu'une loque humaine.

Que sans lui il n'était rien...

**Malgré nous...**

Il avait cru que son entraînement lui avait retirer toute possibilité de ressentir quoi que se soit.

**Malgré nous à quoi bon...**

Il s'était cru plus fort que la nature humaine, plus fort que ce sentiment qui l'envahissait.

**Se sentir plus grand que nous**

Et maintenant il était dans ce lit avec lui.

Il avait mit ses émotions en avant et il se sentait si heureux.

Il n'y avait qu'eux au monde, eux et leur amour éperdu...

**Deux grains de folie dans le vent**

...leur fièvre...

**Deux âmes brûlantes...**

... leur propre innocence...

**Deux enfants**

- Heero ? appelle soudain Duo, ça ne va pas ?

- Tout va bien mon ange, répond le japonais la gorge serrée d'émotion.

- T'es sûr ? demande-t-il d'une petite voix trahissant son inquiétude.

Heero tend sa main et caresse du bout des doigts la joue de Duo.

**De papillons, de fleurs en fleurs**

- Je te le jure

**D'amour...**

- Je t'aime, continue-t-il

**En amour de cœur**

- Watashi no tenshi, pour la fin des temps, termine-t-il dans un souffle.

**Ceux qui n'ont qu'une étoile**

Jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare.

**Ou ceux qui brûlent leurs voiles.**

Les yeux de Duo se remplissent de larmes.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point ! .

Heero l'attrape et l'embrasse avec désespoir.

**Embrasse-moi dessus bord**

- **Viens mon ange**, lui souffle-t-il en le plaquant contre lui

**... Retracer le ciel**

Leur étreinte se fait plus passionnée...

**J'irai crucifier ton corps**

**Pourrai-je dépunaiser tes ailes**

Leurs baisers se font plus sauvages…

**Embrasser, te mordre en même tant**

Leurs caresses se font plus décidées…

**Enfoncer mes ongles dans ton dos brûlant**

L'un taquine l'autre, s'esquive avec arrogance

Supplications

**Te supplier de me revenir **

**Et tout faire oh tout pour te voir partir**

L'autre rattrape l'un et l'embrasse avec passion

**Eh viens, emmène-moi là-bas**

Ses doigts se nouent tendrement aux siens

**Donne-moi la main que je ne la prenne pas**

Leurs corps en veulent plus, se pressent d'avantage

**Ecorche mes ailes **

Le désir, l'envie de l'autre montent de plus en plus haut

**Envole-moi**

Leurs cœur battent à l'unisson

**Mais laisse-toi tranquille à la fois**

Leurs caresses se chargent de volupté

Leurs corps s'animent sous le même feu

Leur souffles se mêlent

**Mille fois entrelaçons nous**

Leur corps s'unissent

**Et laçons nous même en dessous**

Des soupirs de plaisir, des cris de bonheur

Puis le dernier sursaut de délice

Les deux corps retombent, épuisés mais heureux.

Le japonais encercle de ses bras son amant.

**Serre-moi encore, serre-moi**

Son ange...

**Jusqu'à étouffer de toi**

Sa vie.


End file.
